50 Days
by mishasgalaxy
Summary: Destiel/Cockles fanfiction.


My name is Misha Collins. I'm 40 years old and work on the set of Supernatural. If you don't know who I play then there must be something completely wrong with you.  
>I've been a part of this freak show since years and it's always much fun filming a new scene with Jensen and Jared. Even though they prank me all the time. It's not like they escape unscathed anyway.<br>I love these dudes; they're my brothers - most of the times. We hang around a lot and talk. They're basically my second family and I am very grateful to have them in my life.  
>We were sitting in Jensen's trailer playing some odd video games - Jensen loved them so Jared and I felt like we should kind of support him - when someone knocked on the door. I jumped off the couch and almost fell over because I got stuck on Jared's long legs. Damn those legs. I want those legs.<br>"Sorry," he said, focusing back on the game. I shook my head and opened the door. Robert Singer stood in front of me while running a hand through his hair, looking at me apologetically.  
>"What's up?" I asked with an uncertain smile. I could see his face switching from a normal color to an unhealthy white.<br>"Is everything alright, Bob?" I was afraid that he might be having a heart attack, so I grabbed his shoulder, leading him into the trailer. He sat down on a chair not saying a word. What was wrong?  
>My gaze darted to Jensen and Jared who were staring at the screen. They didn't seem to notice what was going on. I slightly coughed and got their attention. Jensen's face was full of annoyance.<br>"What?" He asked angrily, but when he saw the pale producer his face softened.  
>"He hasn't said a word yet and that worries me ... A lot! I don't know what to do?"<br>"Shall we call an ambulance?" Jared asked.  
>Suddenly Robert started laughing hysterically. "No, no, don't call an ambulance. I am alright, but I'm not sure if you'll be once I'm finished telling you the latest news."<br>I swallowed hard. "Bob! Tell us! What's going on?" I managed to say.  
>Is Supernatural going to end? Will they kick me off? Did someone die? A lot of questions whirled through my mind, but not the right one. Jared stood up and came over to rub my back.<br>"You look as if you're going to pass out any second, Misha," he laughed. I couldn't join his laughter; I was too worried.  
>Robert cleared his throat. "Okay. Look, guys. We tried not to make this happen, but your fandom wants it so bad. I don't know if you've heard about it, but twenty thousand girls and boys in New York went on the street, holding up signs saying, "Make Destiel canon". We didn't care about these twenty thousand people, but then it happened all over the world and it kind of scared us? Well ..."<br>Jensen stood up, gesturing Robert to be quite. Now it was Jensen who looked as if he'd pass out any second. He gave me a weird look and headed to the door.  
>Before he left his own trailer he said, "You will make Destiel canon, won't you? Fuck this shit, I'm out."<br>Okay, that hurt. But he was right. They can't just make Destiel canon. It's not right. I always knew that most of the fans shipped Dean and Castiel, but making it canon? I felt a weird shiver running down my spine. Jensen was my best friend and brother.  
>"This is going to be so awkward," I mumbled.<p>

Dean sat on his bed. His eyes were filling up with tears. Cas was gone. He left him. He left him for safety reasons. Safety? How could he possibly be safe without his guardian angel? Dean let himself fall on his back and started crying. He felt like someone was ripping out his guts, rubbing burning salt in his.  
>Sam knocked on Dean's door. "Dean? Can I come in?" He asked carefully. He knew that Castiel had left and that Dean was broken. He felt terrible about it. It was his fault. He'd told Castiel to leave, because things were hunting him and almost got the Winchester brothers killed multiple times.<br>"Go away, Sam."  
>"No! Please, Dean! Let me explain." A tear rolled down his cheek.<br>"Explain what? The reason why Castiel left? Because angels are a bunch of stupid assholes who don't care about anyone but themselves."

"CUT! That was beautiful, guys!" Robert laughed.  
>Jensen came over and looked annoyed. "I don't think that we should do this. I don't wanna do this actually."<br>My eyes avoided Jensen's. Nothing had happened yet and I already felt uncomfortable around him.  
>"Jensen, stop being such a pussy about it," Jared teased.<br>"Well, it's not you who has to kiss another guy, is it? No! So keep your mouth shut," he answered and left the set.  
>"I can tell that he's not very okay with that," I chuckled.<br>"He'll get over it. Jensen is a brilliant actor. Don't worry," someone said. The sound of the voice sounded familiar. I turned around to see who it was. Danneel leaned against a desk and smiled at us.  
>I went over to greet her with a hug. "It's good to see you, beautiful."<br>"Same goes straight back at you, gorgeous. Where's Vicki?"  
>"She's home with the kids."<br>We talked for a bit, before Danneel left, looking after Jensen.

I went to my trailer to get some rest, because I was tired and exhausted. One look into the mirror proved that my face was a mess. I sighed a breath of relieve when I was finally laying in bed, stretching out my sore limbs.  
>Someone knocked at the door and a few seconds later the door opened. A tired sigh left my lungs and I opened my eyes to see Vicki standing in my trailer.<br>"Hey, baby," I muffled.  
>"Hi," she replied silently, sitting down on my bed. "I was thinking ..." She started, coming closer to me to place kisses on my neck. "... that we could have some alone-time while Jared is taking care of our kids."<br>She probably saw the terror on my face and started giggling.  
>"Don't worry, he won't do bad things to our kids, he loves them."<br>I knew that and I knew that he loved me, yet I was still a victim of his. Vicki kept kissing my neck and slightly sucked my earlobe. That made me forget everything. God, I love this woman.

Alright! First chapter. I am quite pleased with it, but please tell me what you think  
>By the way, this story won't start with any "gay" soon. I want it to have a good storyline and not just two men fucking each other. If you know what I mean? Hope you had fun? Leave a comment? Hit the little star?<br>(i am from germany, so i am sorry for my english! hope you understood everything anyway?)


End file.
